August 2, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The August 2, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 2, 2004 at the SBC Center in San Antonio, Texas. Summary On a night with major SummerSlam implications, we may have seen a glimpse into the future. But not before Triple H interrupted the RAW open. With the ring cleared in the night's main event and Ric Flair locked in Chris Benoit's Sharpshooter, Randy Orton came out of nowhere to hit a creative and impactful RKO. As the legal men in the six-man-tag RAW main event, The Legend Killer covered the World Heavyweight Champion for the three-count. Orton gloated to the crowd, while Benoit checked his mouth for blood — literally getting a taste of what may be in store at the Toronto pay-per-view on August 15. There was no one to bail Benoit out because of an accidental blast by Chris Jericho to partner Edge. Still surprised, Y2J was subsequently leveled by a devastating Batista clothesline. The unintentional attack on Edge by Jericho only fanned the flames of a heated night between the two formerly close friends. Their problems began on Jericho's Highlight Reel, where a discussion over last week's No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal erupted into a brawl. Now, it's unclear if Jericho and Edge will be working together or be at each other's throats during SummerSlam's Triple Threat Intercontinental Championship match also featuring the animal Batista. Several more chapters were penned in the Lita/Matt Hardy/Kane saga, as Matt actually proposed marriage to his longtime girlfriend Lita. The pregnant Diva happily accepted, but was soon the target of another Kane taunting. As a result, Matt and Kane will now battle at SummerSlam with the winner of their match becoming the man that will marry Lita. Another huge match was also added to the SummerSlam card. It came after The Game bloodied William Regal with a sledgehammer. It was clear that with every vicious hammer stroke to Regal's flesh, The Game was sending a message to compatriot Eugene. Triple H won't ever forget that Eugene cost him the World Heavyweight Championship. Now Eugene — and those who would defend him — will pay, according to The Game, as it will be Eugene vs. Triple H at SummerSlam. As a result of the beating William Regal received at the hands of Triple H, he has fractured his orbital bone, and suffered a concussion. Results ; ; *Rhyno & Tajiri defeated La Resistance (Rob Conway & Sylvain Grenier) (1:39) *Tyson Tomko (w/ Trish Stratus) defeated Rosey (w/ Stacy Keibler) (3:58) *William Regal defeated Triple H by DQ (0:18) *Kane defeated Maven (2:37) *Evolution (Batista, Randy Orton & Ric Flair) defeated Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho & Edge (24:34) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw 8-2-04 1.jpg 34_RAW_08022004jg_210.jpg Raw-2-8-2004.1.jpg Raw-2-8-2004.2.jpg Raw-2-8-2004.3.jpg Raw-2-8-2004.4.jpg Raw-2-8-2004.5.jpg Raw-2-8-2004.6.jpg External links * RAW #584 * RAW #584 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events